


Swimmers

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Chesters. Sam is 4 and Dean is 8. A little leisure time in the water ends up being a life and death battle for one Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimmers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I had an idea for after watching 'Jaws'. The man-eating shark's theme song was what really sparked the idea. Although I have been to Florida, I have never been to Lake Okeechobee and am not sure if its water is warm or if there is actually danger of alligators.

Sam squealed gleefully as he ran into the warm lake Okeechobee, Dean hurrying into the water after him.

"C'mon Daddy!" Sam turned and called to John who was standing on the grassy shore, a few feet away.

Dean looked back at his father as well even though he knew John wouldn't be joining them in the water. He was far too preoccupied to relax for a couple of hours and spend some time with his sons.

Sam had begged the hunter to go down to the beach since arriving in Florida two days earlier and eventually John had given in, if only to stop his youngest son's incessant whining.

Sam though, thought the lake was even better than a crowded beach and Dean was happy that their father was letting them do this instead of sitting in the motel room for hours on end, watching crappy TV and trying to stay cool with the broken air conditioner.

Dean turned his attention back to his brother and watched as Sam ducked under the water, only to pop up again seconds later, laughing and spraying water out at him.

Smirking, Dean sank low in the water so that only his face was visible and began humming the chords to a very familiar movie:

"Duh-duh, duh-duh," Dean sang, swimming closer and closer to his sibling as he did so, "Duh-duh, duh-duh, duh-duh."

Sam looked up, pushing his sopping bangs away from his face and peered at his brother uncertainly.

The boys had watched 'Jaws' one night while their Dad was away on a hunt, staying up late to catch the horror flick and although Dean had loved the film, Sam had been terrified of the giant shark that seemed to be able to appear in any body of water, ready to sink it's teeth into its unwitting victims.

Dean regretted letting Sam watch the movie when the little boy refused to take baths or even use the toilet, convinced that the shark from the movie was going to somehow swim up the pipes and eat him. No amount of explanation could convince the four-year old and Dean had gotten in trouble when John found out the reason for Sam's sudden fear of water.

"No Dean!" Sam cried, "Don't!"

The eight-year old laughed, "There's no sharks here, Sammy."

The little boy still didn't look convinced. He peered down suspiciously into the water.

"There's not?" he asked.

Dean shook his head, "They're in the ocean."

Sam, apparently relieved by his brother's words, splashed Dean in the face and swam farther out into the lake.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called, spluttering water from his mouth, "Come back here!"

The eight-year old quickly caught up to his brother, laying a hand on his sibling's back.

"We can't go too far, okay?" Dean said and Sam nodded soberly.

"Duh-duh, duh-duh," Dean began again, smiling and receiving a smile from his brother, "Duh-duh, duh-duh, duhduhduhduh!"

The eight-year old reached under the water and touched his brother's ankle, making Sam cry out in fear for a moment before he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Again! Do that again!" Sam exclaimed happily and Dean obliged.

W

Dean and Sam made their way tiredly back towards the shore, exhausted but grinning from ear to ear.

John, who had been sitting at the edge of the lake, stood and stretched, ready to take his sons back to the motel room.

Sam lagged behind Dean, reluctant to leave the lake, and jumped with a shriek when he felt something brush his leg.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, "Don't!"

The eight-year old turned and looked at him, "Do what?"

"Not playing anymore," Sam replied moodily and Dean frowned before gasping in shock when his brother suddenly hit the water and vanished beneath its surface.

"DAD!"

Dean began to move towards where Sam had disappeared but John beat him to it, the man's legs longer than his sons and powered by adrenaline.

"Dad! Dad! What it is?" Dean asked, heart pounding in his chest with fear.

John didn't answer but searched the water, one hand held beneath its surface while the other held a pistol.

As Dean watched all he could think was that maybe somehow a shark had managed to swim all the way into the lake and grab his brother.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Dean looked up sharply as John shoved the gun he held into the waistband of his jeans before reaching into the murky water with both hands and lifting the limp body of his youngest son from the lake.

"Sammy? Sammy!" Dean cried as he caught sight of his brother's pale face and blue lips.

John instantly turned and began to make his way inland, Dean on his heels.

The eight-year old staggered up onto the sandy bank of the lake and dropped to his hands and knees beside his father and brother, John already starting CPR.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Dean asked tearfully, "Right, Dad?"

"I don't know," John ground out in between performing mouth-to-mouth, his face a grim mask and Dean suddenly felt very afraid that his little brother was gone.

Dean looked around and saw no other people around the lake, not even fishermen, and wondered how long it would take for his father to drive to the nearest hospital.

A sudden gagging sound drew the eight-year old's attention back to his brother and Dean saw Sam's face scrunched up in pain as he coughed.

John quickly rolled Sam onto his side and Dean frowned as his sibling vomited water and sand onto the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Sammy," the father whispered and gathered his youngest to him, hugging the child tightly before he had even had a chance to collect himself.

"Daddy," Sam cried and buried his face against his father's chest.

Dean watched, feeling left out, before one of his brother's hands reached out and found his arm.

"D'n," Sam muttered, and Dean reached up to take his brother's hand in his.

W

Sam, Dean and John sat side by side on the sidewalk outside their motel room, contentedly licking ice cream cones. All three Winchesters had changed into clean, dry clothes and were now enjoying a bit of a treat after the frightening experience at the lake. The cold ice cream would be good for Sam's sore throat, John had informed Dean, even as he handed his eldest son a cone before buying one for himself.

It hadn't been a shark, or even an alligator that had grabbed, Sam. No, the four-year old had stepped into a soft spot on the lake bottom and had been sucked down, the silt acting like quicksand.

By mutual agreement, Sam and Dean would gladly stay in the motel room for the rest of the time, and far away from Lake Okeechobee… and that suited the Winchesters just fine.


End file.
